Secret of the Snake
by Dawn Field
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to destory the remaining Horcruxes, Ginny tags along against Harry's wishes. Now they must battle Death Eaters, and many other creatures of shadow to finally track down the Horcruxes and put an end to Lord Voldemort.


A boy, about 17 sat on the steps of a rather disheveled looking house. On his head was a mop of rather messy black hair, which his bangs parted to show a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had emerald green eyes, which were now filled with tears that had not yet fallen. His name was Harry James Potter, and he was sitting at the ruins of his parents home. Behind him stood a rather tall boy, with flaming red hair; his best friend, Ronald Weasley, who was watching the street, his wand at his side, just in case. Next to him, with tears running down her face stood Hermione Granger. The three friends had left their families and the rest of their friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to search for the remaining Horcruxes.

"Ron, Hermione, you need to go back to school," Harry said, his voice shaking a little. "I can't risk it…"

"Harry stop being such a heroic git," Ron said. "We're going with you."

"Ron's right," Hermione said, her voice shaking as well.

"But what if he captures you?" Harry asked, looking at them. "What if he kills you or uses you two to get to me?"

"That is the 'what ifs'," Hermione said. "Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you to do this alone." With the mention of Dumbledore's name Harry stood up and walked into the ruins of the house. Ron and Hermione could tell that they shouldn't follow him.

Harry looked around. It had all started here. If Voldemort had not come here on Halloween night then he wouldn't be standing here with tears in his eyes. He would be with his parents, maybe on vacation, or celebrating his seventeenth birthday. If Voldemort hadn't killed his parents he may have never met Ron or Hermione, or any of the Weasleys. He may have never had to go though this emotional journey that he had to go though these past few months. 'But we have to get rid of him,' Harry thought. 'Or many more people will die, and not just my parents, or Dumbledore. Maybe Hermione, or Ron, or maybe,' he didn't want to think it, but he did, 'or maybe even Ginny…' He turned down the hallway and looked at the rotting wooden steps. He didn't go upstairs. He didn't want to see the room where Voldemort had murdered his parents.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione call. "It's getting dark." Harry turned and walked out of the house. He looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Come on. We need to get home." He said, his voice rather husky.

"Not yet mate," Ron said, grinning. "We need to go to MY house." Harry looked confused.

"Bill and Fleur!" Hermione said. "Their wedding!"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said, smiling.

"Mum's invited nearly everyone. Krum, the Diggorys, nearly every teacher from Hogwarts is going to be there," Ron grinned. "She invited Percy, but my money is that if he comes Ginny, Fred, and George are going to give him…" but Hermione cut him off.

"Molly will be expecting us soon," she said, glancing at Harry and Ron. Since none of them had their license to appariate yet, except Hermione of course, they were going to fly until Ron and Harry could take the test. They had agreed to do that after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron and Harry mounted their brooms, and Hermione climbed on with Ron. Harry took careful measures not to notice this. He kicked off the ground.

"We'd best stay above the clouds," Harry said. "Muggles. Ron, you know where we are going." Ron nodded and took the lead, with Hermione holding onto him from behind.

"This is worse then Buckbeak," Hermione kept saying. "At least I knew he wouldn't fall."

"Have some faith Hermione!" Ron said, laughing. "Come on." He accelerated and pulled up and went above the clouds. Harry followed him. It was a cool night, but not as cold as when he flew to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I would Ronald, except that your flying is…" but she never got to say what his flying was because at that particular moment they flew though a cloud. When they came out above a small village. Ron flew for a bit until they saw, on the outskirts of town, a rather lonesome house.

"I didn't know your house was this close to my mum and dad's!" Harry called to Ron.

"You're not the only one!" he called back and started to descend. Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's waist. "Bloody hell Hermione!" he said. "You're going to rip me in half!" Harry laughed as he landed and dismounted. Ron and Hermione both dismounted, Hermione looking more the worse-for-wear. It was nearly midnight now, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Burrow's front door. Harry knocked three times, waited, and then knocked twice.

From inside came an excited cry of, "Harry! Ron! Hermione! You're here!" there was the sounds of several locks clicking then the door was opened and Harry was caught up in a hug by an anxious looking Mrs. Weasley. She then hugged Ron and Hermione. "Come on in." she led them inside and the three sat down at the table.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "Sorry to come so late."

"It's okay Harry dear." She said. "Ronald, can you go get Ginny? We need to talk." Ron nodded and walked upstairs for a moment.

They all heard Ginny's cry of, "RON!" then feet running down the steps. Very quickly Harry was caught up in another hug, this time a mane of red hair in his face.

"Ginny!" he said. She quickly let go of him, looking slightly embarrassed, but then gave a hug to Hermione, and Ron when he walked back into the kitchen.

"Sit down Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said and summoned another chair. She sat between Hermione and Ron. "Now, there have been," she paused as the struggled with the right words. "Changes at Hogwarts. Harry I know you do not want to return,"

Ron cut her off quickly by saying, "Hermione and Me aren't going back either," He looked at his mother. "And you are not stopping us."

"She wasn't going to Weasley, though your new Headmistress might." A cold sharp voice said.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Staying for the wedding of course!" McGonagall said. "And what is this, you talking of leaving the school?"

"Yes Professor, Harry said. "Remember the night Dumbledore died, when you took me to your office? Well this has to do with it. Hermione and Ron know, and so do the Weasleys," he took a deep breath, and then said, "Well, most of the Weasleys," He looked at Ginny, then back at McGonagall. "Ron, Hermione, and me need to leave to go kill Voldemort."

"Potter!" McGonagall looked at him, her lips pursed. "The Aurors will take care of that. And the Order."

Harry fixed McGonagall with a look that could have melted ice. "Right Professor," he said. "And what am I supposed to do? Sit around and act like a good boy? Dumbledore asked me to finish the work we were doing. And that is what I am going to do, with Ron and Hermione."

"Potter! Don't you speak out of line again!" McGonagall looked at him with a look equal to his own.

"Professor McGonagall, I think that is enough for one night. They are tired. Off to bed with the four of you," she said, looking at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. They all got up and walked up the stairs. Ron and Hermione bid each other goodnight then went to their rooms. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm before she moved away. She gave him a look of pure anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice a low hiss.

"Dumbledore told me not to. Ginny, listen!" Harry tightened his grip on her arm.

"Yeah," She spat. "And yet you tell the rest of my family and not me."

"Ginny, I didn't want to put you in anymore danger," Harry said.

"Is that it? Just keeping me safe? Let me tell you something Harry Potter, I can take care of myself. I am not that little first-year who went down into the Chamber of Secrets anymore. I was at the ministry with you, I can handle myself," and with that she wrenched her arm out of his grip and stormed off to bed.

"Ginny!" Harry called after her, but heard the door slam. He walked into the room he shared with Ron. He kicked his trunk, which he had sent there before they had set out for Godric's Hollow. He listened to Ron snoring, before taking off his glasses and climbing into bed.


End file.
